deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 6 Battle 5 Hessians vs Landsknecht
Hessians-The conscripted soldiers who's brutality terrified American soldiers! Landsknecht-The soldiers who managed to sack Rome! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Landsknecht History= During the Renaissance, professional standing armies were much too expensive for most European leaders. Instead, mercenaries were the primary fighting force, with major rivalries forming between different bands. Perhaps the most famous mercenaries of this time were the Landsknecht (German for "country servant"), first formed by Holy Roman Emperor Maximilian I. Garishly dressed and willing to fight for anyone as long as the price was right, Landsknecht bands served in just about every armed conflict of the 1500s. |-| Short range= Katzbalger *Weight-3.3 pounds. *Length-2.4 feet. *Steel. |-| Long range= Arquebus *Matchlock. *Weight-9 pounds. *Length-44 inches. *.69 caliber. |-| Special= Zweihänder *Weight-7 pounds. *Length-70 inches. *Steel. Hessians History= The Hessians were a group of German, conscripted soldiers used throughout the 18th Century, most popularly in the American Revolutionary War. Frederick II, Landgrave of Hesse-Kassel allowed his men to hire themselves out to Great Britain to provide their services to "discipline" the American revolutionaries. Many of the Hessians received low wages, poor housing, and terrible food. In order to better themselves, they were soon off to North America. Their first major engagement was the Battle of Long Island, a decisive British victory. They were used in every major battle after 1777, but were mainly deployed a garrison troops. The American revolutionaries considered the Hessians to be brutal warriors, and were insulted that the British Empire would use their services considering it was conflict between "daughter" and "mother". After the conflict, many of the Germanic soldiers in the newly founded American country settled within the land. |-| Short range= Hessian Axe *Weight-4 pounds. *Length-1.9 feet. *Steel. |-| Long range= Jäger rifle *Flintlock. *Weight-9 pounds. *Length-45 inches. *.45 caliber. |-| Special= Hessian Longsword *Weight-4.5 pounds. *Length-44.5 inches. *Steel. Voting/Battle Information The battle will take place in a small town located in Virginia. It will be a 4 on 4 and neither town will be very familiar with the area. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends Spetember 20th, 2013 Battle Landsknecht Hessians The Hessian troops camp outside of Yorktown. They load their rifles and sharpen their swords and axes, in preparation for the fight to come. Their leader examines the enemy forces of the town, and to his surprise were not the usual American rebels. Covered with steel chest plates, the Landsknecht arm themselves for battle. Each were armed with Arquebus and a either a Zweihander or Katzbalger sword. They were clearly less advanced in terms of weaponry; however the Hessians were low on ammo due to a lack of supplies. “We’ll have to make our shots count” the Hessian leader decided before signaling his men to march. The Hessians advanced towards the town, just as the Landsknecht began to aim their muskets. As the Hessians began to form their standard formation, they were pelted with a volley of rounds from the Landsknecht, one scoring a hit. The Landsknecht began to reload their muskets, whilst the Hessians took aim with their own rifles. Two Landsknecht a picked off by the blast of rifles. One Landsknecht dropped his Arquebus and lifted his Zweihander, his comrade drawing a Katzbalger. The two let out a battle cry as they charged at the reloading Hessians. The Hessian leader drew his longsword, calling his men to do the same. The Hessian leader slashed his sword at one Landsknecht, who parried with his Zweihander. The Landsknecht followed it up with yet another slash, the Hessian leader blocked it with his longsword, however the blade nearly shattered. In desperation, he lunged at the Landsknecht, which was deflected by his armor. With a swing, the Landsknecht split the Hessian leader in two. He was too fatigued to block a strike from another Hessian armed with a battleaxe. Turning, the Hessian saw his final comrade engaged with the last Landsknecht. The first Hessian slashed at the Landsknecht, but the chest plate prevented the swing from doing anything to harm him. The Landsknecht plunged his Zweihander into the Hessian’s chest, piercing his heart. Turning, the Landsknecht attempted to slash the final Hessian, however he missed and the Hessian striked the Landsknecht’s hand, making him roar in pain as his Zweihander fell to the ground. Clutching his hand, the Landsknecht looked The Hessian gave a smile and smashed the Landsknecht’s head with his axe. The Hessian raised his axe in the air and screamed in victory. Simulator's Results Expert's Opinion Both Germans were very skilled, however the advanced firearm, the Jager Rifle, was able to kill at a much longer distance, which prevented the Landsknecht from getting close enough to utilize their swords. Category:Blog posts